


Виола танцевала

by Le_Cygne8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: С размаха впечатывая каблук в лицо одного из Мугивар, Виола передумала спасаться.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Виола танцевала

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018, команда One Piece 2018, бета Gellaan
> 
> Внимание, добровольности в описываемых отношениях не было, лишь сомнительный выбор.

Он полюбил её как вещь, как пешку уже проигравшей стороны — которую можно забрать себе. Красивую, отчаявшуюся и сомнительно полезную.

О, у неё был чрезвычайно выгодный для Семьи дьявольский фрукт. Но он же был и опасен, если его способности обернутся против них. В остальном она казалась трогательно милой и отвратительно слабой. Её привычный мирок был разрушен, время вышло, пора бы ему смести пешку с игрального стола — белые фигуры пали. Но в блестящих от непролитых слёз глазах горели злость и такое страстное отчаяние, что он не удержался. Он возжелал её себе. Безвинно павшему ангелу так пошло бы стать падшим: уже будучи в ловушке, сделать выбор и принять его руку, поднимаясь с колен ему навстречу — принять настоящее Падение, стать частью его армии и нести разрушение миру и её собственному королевству.

Он испытал настоящее удовольствие, когда она наконец выторговала жизнь своему отцу, отдав себя, свои таланты, и поднялась с колен. Он предложил ей сделку, принял в Семью и теперь с полным на то правом сделал её восхитительно опасной и полезной.

Она была бы почти идеальной, воспринимай он её всерьёз, хотя бы раз — равной, но это ему было не нужно. Но она танцевала с ним — и для него. И это он любил.

Любил, что она осмеливалась спорить с ним, но отданные приказы выполняла безукоризненно и солдатами повелевала без колебаний, и что, в общем-то, ни для кого в королевстве принцессы Виолы более не существовало — лишь Виолетта, устрашающий офицер армии Требола, лишь Виолетта, искусная танцовщица фламенко, которую народ Дрессрозы обожал.

Любил встречать спокойное утро за книгой, одним глазом наблюдая за ней спящей и потом за её неторопливыми, но сосредоточенными сборами на очередную миссию. Даже опасливый, всегда осмотрительный Требол считал её чрезвычайно полезной, взял под своё крыло и убеждал Семью, что её ценность превышает все возможные риски. Но сам он считал, что проверки лишними быть не могут, а их недороман, затянувшийся на несколько месяцев, был тем ещё испытанием. И его нервов, но и её преданности. Впрочем, держи врага ближе, ещё ближе… Конечно, у неё был выбор — и, конечно, она согласилась. А ещё она так и не попыталась убить его во сне, лишь часто смотрела на него сосредоточенно и мрачно, думая, что он спит. Он это оценил.

Ещё лучше было просыпаться возбуждённым, сквозь полусон уже ощущая, как её губы обхватывают головку налитого члена и как растягиваются, туго скользя по стволу. Любил слушать, как она стонала, задыхаясь и не сопротивляясь, когда ему надоедала эта медленная пытка и он начинал вбиваться сам, удерживая её за затылок, а потом любуясь, как сперма стекает с распухших покрасневших губ — и не позволяя их вытирать. А вот после, проникая в неё пальцами, он сам вылизывал её губы, трахал нежный жаркий рот теперь уже языком, ловил вскрики и ощущал её дрожь, когда от наслаждения она сжималась на его пальцах и подавалась навстречу всем телом — и он возбуждался снова.

Любил с балкона наблюдать, как она танцевала, как напоказ откровенны и чувственны были её движения: те самые, что легки и смертоносны, если её задача кого-то убить, те самые, что сводят с ума, когда она принимает его член и бёдра её плавно покачиваются в совсем ином танце. Любил, как после фламенко на публике она поднималась к нему на балкон (в спальню, столовую, тронный зал, куда угодно — к нему) и, повинуясь кивку и его мимолётной прихоти, расстёгивала платье. Обнажались плечи, сочная, не тронутая загаром грудь, ткань с шелестом соскальзывала с покатых бёдер. Бельё он разрезал с помощью своих нитей — и Виола не вздрагивала, и на её коже не было ни пореза.

Любил вплетать пальцы в копну тёмных волос, запрокидывая ей голову, открывая беззащитную шею, трахая до тех пор, пока она не начинала молить о пощаде — послушно и жаждуще, а в глазах её темнела буря, медленно набирая силу.

Любил цветущую розу в её волосах, скрывающую кинжал, — и как она не любила розовый цвет, буквально на дух не переносила: выбирала фиолетовое, тёмно-красное, оранжевое, белое, чёрное, — какое угодно, но не цвета его шубы; и как потому особенно хорошо было предложить ей букет роз, свежих нежно-розовых бутонов.

Любил её причастность к его Семье: как техники её дьявольского фрукта, умело используемые, обогащают их и уничтожают противников. Ему нравилось, как легко она читает людские помыслы — чужие страхи, желания, намерения; и как, без всяких способностей, она читает его самого, насколько сосредоточена на нём. Он любил внимательно следить за нарастающей, темнеющей бурей в её распахнутых глазах; и если хотел, он мог без слов показать ей, чего желает здесь и сейчас, или что сделает с ней часа через два, когда освободится, ко взаимному удовольствию, — или что не сделает исключительно потому, что ценит её живой.

Это всё он любил не меньше её ненависти к нему, её злой отчаянной любви к Дрессрозе, которую она не могла спасти. Она отдала ему всю себя — и спасла только жизнь отца-короля, но не королевство и не сладкие мечты о свободе и благополучии. Дофламинго был чертовски доволен: он всматривался ей в глаза и невольно жаждал всего. Его планы успешно претворялись в жизнь — но и молча обещанной Бури он ждал. Какой бы выбор Виола не совершала изо дня в день, в его власти была её жизнь — и её смерть, если она осмелится пойти наперекор.

***  
Жизнь — танец, и Виола любила танцевать, но с приходом в их страну Семьи Донкихот была вынуждена танцевать совсем другие танцы. Пойти на сделку с пиратами-захватчиками и самой стать куда хуже и опаснее. Беззащитно открыться перед врагами, став для них «своей» — но быть готовой и отразить удар, и ударить самой. И улыбнуться, и уклониться, показывая, что намерение удара было ложным, а она, без сомнений, верна сделке и покорна воле Доффи. Она тоже теперь Семья Донкихот.

Солнце Дрессрозы палило нещадно. И до поры до времени можно было только надеяться, что оно опалило их обоих. Заставляя подаваться навстречу непроходящей злости и чужому желанию — сильнее, глубже, ещё ближе. Заставляя не довериться, но многое ей доверить, но податься ближе — пусть не на расстояние удара, но без пространства для маневра — дыхание к дыханию.

Доффи играл с ней в свои игры — но и она танцевала с ним. Только всё равно удивлялась, что до сих пор жива. Она была не самой покорной его подчинённой, вовсе нет. И всё же внимала приказам, исполняя их куда лучше, чем следовало бы, и продвигаясь в иерархии Семьи Донкихот выше и выше. Доффи ценил её ум, смелость, способности. Он старался держать её близко, контролируя действия, и поначалу посылал шпионов, когда она была далеко. Но Виола была уверена: он просто никому не доверял, в действительности он не считал её угрозой.

Перед сном, распуская волосы свободной волной, она порой думала, что именно это её и спасало, всякий раз. Он не доверял — и потому, проверяя её, должен был убеждаться, что она верна. Он не считал её равной, впрочем, как и всех, — и потому мог недооценить, пусть пока Виола и не видела ни единого шанса переломить ход игры. Но хотя бы она была в курсе основных операций Семьи Донкихот и у неё получалось присматривать за Ребеккой — не менее ценной для желанного будущего Дрессрозы, чем настоящий и всё ещё живой король. Для начала этого уже немало.

Одной непроглядной жаркой ночью, на грани оргазма, её лицо опалил шёпот, словно хлёсткой пощёчиной. «Моя королева» — то ли насмешка, то ли довольный одобрительный стон. Виола не разбирала своих чувств в тот момент, но ей было достаточно единожды услышать, чтобы вспомнить — она принцесса Дрессрозы, это всегда было её королевство, не его. Она родилась под солнцем Дрессрозы и в ней текла кровь её королей, чего-то это да стоило. Знать бы, чего. Смерти? Если бы её, если бы только её… Виола танцевала для своего народа, не для Доффи — даже если и с ним. Одно только напоминание в порыве страсти, и она больше не забывала. Она всё для себя решила, но ещё не решалась — и танец злой страсти продолжался.

С размаха впечатывая каблук в лицо одного из Мугивар, Виола передумала спасаться. Она была готова снова отдаться танцу с судьбой — рискнуть сильнее: и жизнью, и отцом, драться открыто, спасти свой народ. Больше это не было попыткой выжить ради призрачного шанса в далёком будущем или игрой с Дьяволом на его условиях. Это было откровенным вызовом Семье Донкихот и то ли возрождением, то ли падением куда глубже, чем ранее, ведь теперь она выбрала союз с пиратами добровольно.

Насколько же она отчаялась и потеряла рассудок, раз поставила на везение Мугивары Луффи и его Волю против Воли Доффи? На его команду и союзников, на его широкую улыбку на розыскных листовках и знак Ди в имени, что манил свободой и разрушениями? Как глубоко ей надо пасть, теперь на равных вместе с народом, чтобы действительно подняться с колен, чтобы на самом деле спасти отца, племянницу, Дрессрозу? Пираты погубили её страну — пираты и спасут.

Может, это было глупо, но тогда, в голове Санджи, кроме эротических фантазий, она увидела кое-что шокирующее. То ли свет, то ли тьму, то ли голую силу, то ли незыблемую веру — Волю его капитана, будто наложившую отпечаток на каждого члена команды. Для подобного не существовало слов, но для неё это чувство, пробирающее до глубины души, собралось в знакомый образ: уверенное движение навстречу, открытая ладонь предложенной руки. В общем-то, никаких приглашений и времени на раздумье — только возможность продолжить движение, вступая в танец. Виола откликнулась. Это был шанс.

Надежда, глупая и бессмысленная, жгла, как слёзы, но Виола на что-то лихорадочно надеялась — и хладнокровно просчитывала варианты всех возможных действий, пусть их шансы на успех и были ничтожно малы. Наконец она снова направляла свои способности на благо семьи и народа, а не против. Воспользовалась своей силой для своей же страны — не его, больше никогда не его страны. Потому что Виола точно знала одно: даже если Доффи победит, она умрёт раньше, чем успеет в этом окончательно убедиться. Она сделала свой выбор, и Доффи его примет — вместе с её смертью.

Но она осталась в живых. А Мугивара Луффи оказался непредсказуем до самого финала битвы.

Они победили. И тот, кого до столкновений на Дрессрозе Доффи открыто признавал ценным (и тоже никогда равным) — его Трафальгар Ло. И её Ребекка. И её народ. И все те, кто собрались в Дрессрозе на шоу и угодили в клетку, неважно, пираты ли, короли.

Виола рыдала и радовалась вместе со всеми, она была благодарна и гордилась каждым, кто боролся за честь, жизнь, свободу, кто защищал дом — даже если и чужой, кто неутомимо сражался рука об руку, забыв о разногласиях.

Дрессроза — солнечное королевство, где поля цветут круглый год, где в крови кипит азарт и поёт страсть, где каждый первый житель игрок и танцор. Беззаботное королевство, где умеют хранить секреты и ценят дружбу, а потому мирно соседствуют люди и тонтатта. Спасённое королевство, где розовым сияет уже не перьевая шуба лжекороля, а солнце в волосах принцессы. Ребекка, дочь её любимой сестры, отныне может смеяться свободно. Может собирать цветы, кружиться в танце — а не слушать проклятия и выходить на арену, сжимая меч.

А потому Скарлетт теперь могла спать спокойно. А значит, и Виола дышать полной грудью. За себя — и за неё.

Она стояла на берегу и дышала свежестью бриза, его лёгкой солёной горечью. Морские просторы пели о свободе, накатывающие волны рокотали об опасности. Дрессроза была спасена, и Виола сыграла свою роль в победе. Но спаслась ли она сама?

Виола не знала: она не верила в собственное спасение, в то, что Морской Дозор и худшая на свете тюрьма удержат Доффи навсегда. Однажды он вернётся, неважно сколько времени пройдёт, он вернётся — и тогда она умрёт, как предатель. Или же они снова станцуют. Виола с рождения принадлежала Дрессрозе и потому верила: танец бесконечен — это жизнь и смерть на гранях страсти. И если ты чувствуешь ритм, откликаешься движением, дышишь им, внимая беззвучной музыке мира — у тебя есть шанс.

Волны накатывали на каменистый берег, воздух пах солью. Виола подняла лицо к солнцу, к пронзительной небесной выси, всплеснула руками. Вновь она начинала танец. Конечно, потом она вернётся в город — как наследная принцесса Дрессрозы, и танец будет иным. Сейчас же, наедине с собой и будущим, наедине с морем и небом, она танцевала только для себя.


End file.
